1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to game practice and learning devices, and more particularly to golf swing training apparatuses which are configured to be physically mounted on a practicing golfer's body to provide indications to the golfer as to whether or not correct swinging movements of the club are being performed to effectively drive the ball along a straight and accurate travel path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf continues to be a universally practiced and popular sport. It is also universally recognized by both professional and amateur participants, however, that golfing is one of the most difficult games to perfect. More particularly, the most critical aspect of the game is the performance of a proper swinging movement of the club to drive the ball along a straight travel path for a required distance. In the past, many practice and learning devices have been used to assist the practicing golfer in improving his or her performance. Such devices include physical restraining equipment which can be attached to the clubs or to the golfer, or both. Further, additional physical training aids external to both the golfer and the clubs are also available, as well as teaching professionals ( i.e. golf "pros"), driving ranges, instructional video tapes, etc.
A wide variety of golf practice and learning devices have been utilized in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,356 to Brandell sets forth a golf swing practice device for preventing undesirable swaying during a back swing comprising a downwardly sloping rest for the golfer's back foot, and a back member extending upwardly from the foot rest which presses against the golfer's leg when excessive body sway occurs during his back swing, thus serving as both a reminder of objectional body sway as well as means for preventing it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,555 to Fink discloses a golf swing practice apparatus for quantitatively measuring the velocity, face angle, travel path, and deviation from the "sweet spot" of a golf club during both putting and full swing strokes. The apparatus includes visual displaying means for the various measurements calculated from signals received from sensors arranged along the travel path of the club, as well as means for indicating whether the club is swung within acceptable ranges of the measured parameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,028 to Harrison illustrates a further golf swing practice device comprising a body contoured to the shape of the golfer's arm. The device is positioned on the upper portion of the golfer's "power" (i.e. trailing) arm and held thereon by a strap. The body is formed in two parts which are moveable relative to each other. In use, the device is pressed between the golfer's arm and upper body so that any separation of his arm and body during a swing causes separation of the device's body parts which is sensed and indicated by activation of a buzzer or other indicator within the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,518 to Flynn shows another golf swing practice apparatus which comprises an elastic band attachable to a golf club at one end and a fixed support at the opposite end. Movement of the club stretches and tensions the band and simulates the end of the down swing and the follow through portions of a golf swing. Accordingly, the golfer stretches the band through varying distances to hone his timing and balance, and to exercise and strengthen his wrist, arm, and shoulder muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,933 to Awazu et al discloses still another golf swing practice device including a calibrated elongate member positionable on the ground adjacent to a golf ball. The elongate member has Tee and guide members adjustably mounted thereon to provide precise spaced guide means for swinging a selected golf club in a proper trajectory for driving the ball along a straight path for either long, intermediate, or putting distances.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf swing training apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.